


Will you be my prince?

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Feels, M/M, Two men in love, based upon a song again, dorks with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Olli is Jani's prince.I recommend the reader to listen to the song this fic is based upon: Two men in love by The Irrepressibles (It's one of the cutest and sweetest songs I've ever heard about love :3)So, please listen to it enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with yet another fic. This time a "rare" ship! :D Hooray for Olli/Jani :D  
> Let's face the truth, all bandmembers are meant to be together :D
> 
> This time I tried my hand at the wonderful pairing that is Olli and Jani :D  
> Ofc it's not canon and pure fictional xD K

_If I asked you now_

_Will you be my prince_

 

Olli was Jani’s prince. Had always been. Ever since Jani joined the band he was in awe of the blond guitarist. His energy, his cheerfulness, his guitar skills. Everything Olli did, he executed it almost flawlessly.

In the beginning, Jani had felt strange. The other three knew each other much longer and the bassist felt out of place.

He deemed himself unnecessary. He thought Marko, Kapu and Olli could do everything perfectly without him. He felt like he didn’t belong here.

 What could he contribute to their already amazing music anyway?

Even though Marko assured him that he was in fact needed, Jani remained unsure about his position in the band.

 

_\---_

 

Jani felt like the guitarist was unapproachable, unreachable, untouchable.

He never really dared to talk to the man. Even though Olli talked to him from time to time, the bassist   

  felt inferior.

But that was just Jani’s own insecurity and self-doubt because Olli never showed any arrogance towards him. Nor was the guy competitive. And yet Jani was always comparing himself to the excellent guitarist, trying to keep up with him. He felt like he was walking in Olli’s shadow. Always behind and never able to catch up.

 

That was, _until_ Olli approached the bassist one day. Asking to talk.

 

‘Hey, Jani! Do you have some time to talk?’, Olli had shouted from the other side of the studio.

Jani, who was tuning his bass, looked up and nodded.  ‘Yeah, sure. Now?’

The guitarist nodded and walked over to him. Jani felt his heart beat faster and faster. What was so important to the other man that they had to discuss things _now_?

Olli landed with a thump on the couch. The bassist avoided eye contact with him as he tried to focus on his instrument, plucking at the strings nervously.

 ‘I, um, you probably want to know why I’m here?’ Olli started the conversation. Jani only nodded.

‘Is there something bothering you, Jani?’ When Jani didn’t respond, the other man shifted closer to him until they were _almost_ touching.

 ‘You can talk to me, y’know’ Olli said and finally the bassist dared to look at him. Olli had a concerned look on his face. It was a look Jani didn’t see often. It implied the guitarist was really serious about this.

 ‘I know’ Jani managed to whisper.

‘Yet you hardly speak to me. Is there something on your mind? Something you want to tell me?’ Olli kept asking these questions which Jani knew the answer of but didn’t dare to say out loud.

 

How could he look Olli in the eyes ever again if he would tell him he was in love with him?

How could he tell the man that he felt too unworthy to deserve his attention? Jani simply couldn’t.

 

‘I’m sorry’ Jani replied, again avoiding Olli’s gaze.

‘Oh’ Olli said as he stared awkwardly at the ground. ‘I’m sorry if I’m bothering you. I’ll leave you alone now. We can talk another time perhaps’ and like that the guitarist left the couch.

‘Olli, wait!’ Jani tried to grab Olli’s wrist but was too late. Luckily the guitarist changed his mind and  turned around and sat in in the opposite chair of Jani.

He crossed his arms over his chest and kept staring at the bassist. His eyes were too much.

There was a heavy silence between the men and Olli broke the silence with a cough.

Then he proceeded to speak: ‘Are you… afraid of me?’

 ‘What? No! No, I’m not! It’s just’ Jani had jumped off the couch, his bass resting against the furniture.

He let his head hang a bit, observing his feet. That way he didn’t have to look at the intense blue eyes of the lead guitarist.

 ‘I just feel so inferior to you. Like, you’re so talented and I-’, Jani stammered. He didn’t want to sound so emotional and hesitating.

 ‘And that’s why you just ignore me?’ Jani was sure he felt some kind of anger or disappointment in the other man’s voice and it made him even sadder.

 ‘No, no. I’, he inhaled before he finished his sentence, ‘I feel like I’m not worthy enough to have your attention.’

‘What?’ Olli sounded surprised by the confession. He then strode over to the bassist. He grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and it made Jani look up into those eyes, too intense to directly look at.

 ‘Now listen to me, Jani. You’re _not_ unworthy of my attention. I could give you all the attention you want if you only just asked. If there’s one thing I _don’t_ like, is other bandmembers being unhappy.

 _You_ being unhappy. I always try my best to give equal attention to everybody, y’know. But you seem to be unapproachable.’

 That last sentence baffled the bassist. Olli thought _he_ was the unreachable one?

‘I feel like I’m doing something wrong. Have I ever said something that hurt you? Please, tell me’ Olli asked desperately.

Jani shook his head, trying to hold in some tears. ‘I’m sorry, Olli. That I act this way. It’s that I’m-’, he didn’t finish his sentence. He looked at the guitarist who seemed to be worried.

 Did he notice some tears in the man’s eyes?

‘Forget what I just said’ Jani muttered.

‘I don’t. I care about y- I care about what you say. You’re equally important to us, to _me_. Otherwise we wouldn’t have asked you to join us. So I beg you, tell me what’s on your mind. I can’t seem to read you and it pains me’ Olli’s voice was anxious too. He stepped a few steps back, creating some space between them.

 

Jani took a deep breath before he closed their distance again. He dared to look in the man’s eyes and keep their eyes locked.

One hand trembled as it was raising up until it was on the same height as Olli’s face. Jani blinked and let his hand hover over Olli’s cheek, not touching him.

 ‘I’m afraid. Not of you. I’m afraid of myself. My feelings, they are-’ Jani tried to find the right words. There were no right words.

 Olli now moved closer so that Jani’s hand finally did touch the guitarist’s face. The bassist felt his heart skip a beat.

 ‘Are you in love with me?’ the guitarist asked. Jani gulped. ‘Yes’ he breathed.

The two musicians stood there for a long time. They only studied each other’s face. Until Jani was brave enough to brush Olli’s lips with his own.

 

_\---_

 

Jani was in love with the guitarist.

Olli was in love with the bassist.

 

After their initial kiss, they had both shed their defenses.  

Olli became more approachable, touchable. Jani felt like there was no longer an invisible armour around the man.

Jani had changed too. He didn’t avoid Olli’s beautiful eyes anymore. Instead, he gazed into them as long as he could, he let himself get absorbed in that heavenly blue.

 

The bassist didn’t create a distance between him and the guitarist anymore. He didn’t need that.

He wasn’t afraid anymore.

 

_Will you lay down your armour_

_And be with me, forever?_

The bassist and the guitarist had been in a relationship for a few months now.

They had shared many blissful moments together in each other’s embrace. They had exchanged sweet and passionate kisses many times.

They’ve hugged each other so much that Jani lost track of it.

And yet Jani wondered if they would ever take things further than kissing and hugging. It was not that he was that desperate for such carnal cravings, but he wondered.

It had come to his attention that Olli seemed to be quite reserved when it came to exposing his body.

The guitarist didn’t often show much skin. Even during the summer he wore T-shirts instead of tank tops. His pants were never shorter than his knees.

 Jani had never questioned it or noticed it before until now that he was spending more time with the other man.

 He didn’t want to make his lover uncomfortable, but he really wanted to know.

 

‘Olli, could I ask you something personal?’ Jani asked as they were at his house.

They were both resting on the sofa opposite of each other, legs next to each other. Olli looked up from his laptop and nodded as he set the device on the table.

 ‘How personal is it?’, he grinned.

‘Well, pretty personal. Don’t take this the wrong way, but why is that you always cover your body so much?’, Jani asked, almost regretting his choice.

Olli started to blush and focused on his feet. ‘ _Oh_ , so that’s the question... I don’t know how to te-,

I don’t know, honestly.’

Jani blinked a few times and remained silent. That didn’t mean he was satisfied with Olli’s flat reply. He knew that Olli was hiding something, but he didn’t know what.

 ‘I don’t want to push you, but I feel that’s not the whole answer’ Jani tried.

Olli gave him a harsh look that made Jani’s chest ache a bit. ‘I said I don’t know!’ the smaller man left the sofa, took his laptop with him and wanted to leave the room.

 In the door entrance the guitarist hesitated. He turned around and looked for Jani’s eyes.

‘Sorry, I shouldn’t act so harsh. You deserve the truth. Especially since we’ve been together for quite a while now.’

Jani shook his head and apologized: ‘No, no. I shouldn’t have pushed you. I don’t want to force you to tell or do something you’re not ready for.’

Olli hushed the bassist and walked over to the sofa again. The laptop got placed on the table and Olli sat next to Jani. He inhaled deeply and finally managed to say: ‘Are you ready?’

 ‘Whenever you are’ Jani tried to reassure his lover with a sweet smile.

 

_How you want to see_

_All the depths of me real_

 

Jani saw the trembling fingers of the guitarist as he removed his first layer of clothes. He grabbed Olli’s wrists and the other man gasped in surprise.

‘You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Look, you’re shivering’ Jani said, giving him a second thought but Olli refused.

 ‘It’s okay, Jani. It’s _okay_. I can do this’, Olli said but he sounded so insecure. Jani, as a reflex, hugged the other man firmly before letting go again. ‘Alright. You can do this’ he encouraged.

After the T-shirt was gone, he pulled out the sweater underneath.

 

 ‘Pretty ugly, right?’, Olli grinned a false smile. He felt so exposed like this. He felt naked and vulnerable. As if he were a bug under a microscope, ready for inspection by hungry scientists.

Jani only stared at the other man’s body. He didn’t know where to look. He didn’t know what to say.

 

Olli’s body was scarred. Underneath his bellybutton there were several stitches. Ugly stitches. Ugly as in: those wounds that used to be there must’ve hurt like crazy.

There were dark scars which made Olli’s skin uneven. It made his skin wrinkle and roughen around those areas.

There were also some lighter scars. Whiter than his already pale skin.

Olli also had some stretch marks. The dark and pale skin seemed to collide and form little twigs on his hips and around his navel.

Beside the scars, there were freckles on Olli’s stomach and chest. Jani thought of them as small stars. The guitarist had some moles on him as well.

But what stood out the most, was the diagonal scar. The large scar that reached from Olli’s navel to his chest. It divided Olli’s upper body in half.

All those little scars and freckles made a map across the guitarist’s body and Jani couldn’t help but think it looked gorgeous. He wanted to touch every “blemish” on the other man’s torso. Wanted to kiss Olli, caress him, make him feel loved and wanted. Wanted to make him feel beautiful.

 

 ‘I think you look marvelous. Scarred or not. It doesn’t matter for me’ Jani finally managed to say.

There were now uncontrollable tears rolling out of the guitarist’s eyes. It broke Jani’s hart and almost made him cry too.

The bassist leaned over to his lover and wiped away the man’s tears with his thumb. He pressed a soft kiss against Olli’s forehead and then embraced him.

Holding him close against his own body. ‘Hush. It’s alright. You were very brave. And for that I love you. I love you, I love you, Olli. I love you for who you are. Not for what you have or may not have. And those scars? I love them too. They are also a part of you. I don’t want you to be ashamed of them’ Jani mumbled in Olli’s ear.

  Olli finally embraced the other man back and wrapped his arms around him.

‘Please, Olli. You’re beautiful. And I’m not saying that you should stop covering yourself. If you still feel more comfortable with that, you should do that. I’m not forcing you to do anything else. I’m just saying that you should be more confident of your own body. Please, wear those scars with proud.’

 The guitarist slightly nodded, his body still shaking.

‘I’m sorry, Jani. I’m sorry. Sorry for not telling you this earlier. I should’ve, I-’ Olli sniveled.

‘Hush now. It’s alright. You weren’t ready. You shouldn’t push yourself like that. You don’t have to tell me everything. And you shouldn’t tell me something you’re not ready to reveal yet. Unless you have another partner. Now _that_ would be something different’ Jani joked to lighten the mood.

Olli giggled a bit and studied the other man’s face.

 ‘So you think I’m beautiful?’

Jani smiled and nodded. ‘Of course I do. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and I love you. Did I already told you that I’m in love with you?’

The guitarist rolled his eyes and kissed his lover on the cheek. ‘I love you too, Jani. I’m glad that this is off my chest now.’

 

_When you open me_

_All the power in me moves_

Two weeks had passed since the revelation.

Olli still wore his T-shirts and sweaters but when they were alone, he sometimes walked around the house without his shirt.

The guitarist was so glad that Jani loved him despite his flawed body. He still had some insecurities about it and he wanted to change that.

So when they had settled for the night, Olli made his move.

 

 ‘Jani?’

‘Hm, what is it, love?’, the bassist mumbled, already sleepy.

‘I-, would you like to kiss my scars?’, Olli questioned. He was sitting up in the bed and looked over at his lover. Jani sat up too and stared at the guitarist.

 ‘Would you let me?’ he whispered.

Olli nodded. He lifted his shirt a bit to reveal some of his marked skin.  Although it was dark in the room, Jani could still see some of the contours of the scars.

 ‘You sure?’ he wanted to make sure that Olli was totally okay with this, even though he was the one who suggested it in the first place.

 ‘I am’ Olli sounded confident.

Those were the only words Jani needed before he touched the different marks on the guitarist’s belly.

Olli slightly gasped as the bassist let his fingers trail over the largest scar. From navel to chest.

 ‘You’re so lovely’, Jani mused as he pressed soft kisses on Olli’s belly. He could hear a small whimper coming from him.

 ‘Are you crying?’, he asked in a low voice.

‘No. It’s just… you’re the first person ever to see me this naked since I’ve got these scars’, Olli muttered as he played with Jani’s hair.

 ‘Would you mind taking off your shirt completely?’ Jani wanted to know.

The other man agreed and removed his shirt and laid it next to him. He kissed the bassist and hold him close against his body.

_I feel real_

_I love you, love you_

_I love you, love you_

 

 ‘Love you, Jani’, Olli whispered as they rested their foreheads against each other.

‘Tell me, just what is so beautiful about my skin?’

‘Still unsure about yourself? Then let me clarify it’ Jani smiled and carefully pushed Olli against the mattress.

 ‘Everything alright?’, Jani quickly glared over at Olli who now nodded.

‘You feel this scar? The big one?’ Jani whispered as he let his hand follow the trail of stitches. The other man shuddered at the touch. ‘It’s like a river. Just like life. It doesn’t run a clear course. It’s supposed to take you places and leave markings on your skin’ Jani muttered as he also kissed the scar.

Olli snorted: ‘Are you quoting _Love will come to you_?’

The bassist grinned. ‘I believe so. And these little freckles on you? They are little stars. And you are the universe.’ The guitarist laughed. ‘Smooth move, Jani. Too bad my skin isn’t so smooth.’

 Jani leaned over to Olli and whispered in his ear: ‘But I like it rough, you know.’

The other man giggled in response and gave a friendly push. ‘Stop it you.’

 ‘But how can I stop, if you’re so damn irresistible?’ Jani laughed as he started to tickle the guitarist.

Apparently, Olli was very ticklish. Both men were laughing until their bellies hurt.

 Olli stopped Jani in his tickle session and pulled him closer to him. While they were catching their breath, they got lost in each other’s eyes.

_When I look into your eyes_

_There's a danger inside_

 

Jani had spent many times thinking about the guitarist’s eyes. They were enchanting. They seemed to contain many shades of blue. Heavenly blue, sky blue, ocean blue, sapphire blue. All kinds of lovely blue.

 He could drown in those eyes forever and he wouldn’t mind.

Olli’s eyes had a high degree of intensity. Especially when Jani first joined the band, he thought those eyes could skin him alive. He felt like they could penetrate his very soul, leaving him defenseless and naked.

 Olli’s eyes were electrifying when he was on stage or just practicing.

The guitarist was so focused on getting the music right, to make his guitar sing. And his eyes, they accentuated that concentration. Jani loved him for that.

 But those captivating eyes could be soft too.

When the guitarist looked at Jani in an endearing way, those fierce eyes softened. They glimmered.

Jani cherished the moments when he saw Olli’s eyes lighten up. Those lovely eyes shone brighter than the sun. And they warmed him more than the sun too.

 

There was a wild fire burning in Olli’s eyes and Jani wouldn’t mind to be burned by those flames.

 

_When I see the edge_

_I can never hide_

_See me running, running, running, running, running_

 

Before they were lovers, Jani felt restless. He didn’t know what to do with his feelings.

One part of him got attracted to the lead guitarist. He wanted to be with him. To be close. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, love him in every way possible.

He was drawn to the other man, like he was a magnet.

 

And yet, Jani couldn’t touch, couldn’t reach.

That other part of him was repulsed. But that was because he loved the guitarist so madly. So madly that he couldn’t even look at him. Couldn’t be around Olli.

 

Jani was running.

He was running away from his feelings and from Olli. The man he cared deeply about.

And at the same time he was running towards the other man. Looking for approval: a small nod, a smile. He was running to Olli in his mind. Caressing his cheek when he wasn’t even there yet. Kissing those lips when he hadn’t talked to him yet.

He was running ahead of himself and he had hated it and he had loved it.

 

_There's a strange love inside_

 

Olli didn’t know what to think of the new bandmember first. He couldn’t read the bassist’s face nor could he look into the man’s mind.

That uncertainty frustrated the lead guitarist. He wanted to get to know him better.

He wanted to have the same bond with Jani as he had with Marko and Kapu.

 

Their interaction didn’t go easy. It was rusty, to say the least.

Olli had tried to speak to the bassist on many occasions, but the other man seemed to reject him every time. He always made up some excuses to avoid any conversation possible. Like he didn’t want to be around the guitarist.

It had hurt Olli inside. He wondered if he had done something wrong. If he had said something without knowing it would hurt the bassist. Hurt Jani.

 

Even if the two musicians had a conversation, it didn’t go smooth. Sometimes it even felt forced.

Their chats were short and simple. Most of the time, they talked about music, lyrics and domestic stuff.

They never had a long or deep conversation. Only small talk.

 Jani never shared his feelings or things that were on his mind. Olli had decided to do the same.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth, somehow. He actually wanted to know more about the bassist.

 

Luckily there were Kapu and Marko. When they were all together, Olli felt more at ease.

There were longer conversations and Jani seemed to open up more.

And during Jani’s interaction with the others, Olli could observe and try to understand him more.

From a distance, which meant when the guitarist and the bassist weren’t together, the man seemed like a fun guy. He laughed many times with Marko and he was seen hugging Kapu on several occasions.

 

Was Jani afraid of him?

He always acted quite nervous around the guitarist, never meeting his eyes.

One day Olli had expressed his concern by the singer. Marko had assured Olli that there was nothing wrong with him and that Jani was still getting used to the new faces.

 ‘Then explain why he is more comfortable with you and Kapu?’ Olli had argued.

Marko didn’t know how to respond to that question.

 

_It's getting louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder_

Olli knew his feelings towards Jani were changing when he felt some kind of jealousy when he saw the other man hugging the other bandmembers.

He wished Jani would talk to him more often. Wished he would actually _see_ the guitarist.

Olli also wanted hugs from the bassist. He wanted to be noticed too.

Olli wanted Jani.

 

Maybe the fact that the other man was so unreachable, made Olli long for the man even more.

Maybe that unspoken silence between them, bonded him to the bassist in the first place.

Maybe the mystery that was Jani, made Olli fall in love with him.

 The guitarist felt confused.

How could he be in love with someone he barely knew? Someone who barely looked at him?

 

And yet his love for the other man seemed to grow stronger and stronger with each day.

Until it reached its peak. And on that day, Olli wanted to talk with Jani.

 

_There's a danger I can't hide_

Now that Jani had confessed his love to Olli, the guitarist had done the same.

And together they tried their hand at a tender and loving relationship.

 

Although Jani  had told him that he loved him over and over again, Olli remained unsure.

Well, he was pretty sure Jani loved him. But he wondered if that love would last.

He wondered if that love would last if Jani saw Olli’s marked body.

 

Olli’s body was a secret. Even Kapu and Marko had never seen him without a shirt.

Those hideous stitches and awful scars, the deformed stretch marks and those annoying freckles.

The guitarist made sure to hide them safely underneath all his layers of cloth.

No one should see them. No one would want to see them. And Olli himself didn’t want to see them.

 

Those scars. They reminded him of things he didn’t want to be reminded of.

It remembered him of foolish acts, shattered dreams and everything painful that had occurred to him.

No, it was better for everybody to not know that part of Olli.

 

But then there was Jani.

And Jani could be pretty stubborn. He wanted to know Olli’s secret.

Olli was horrified and yet he wanted to share his secret with his lover. He wanted his shame to end.

Jani could be the solution. And so Olli showed him.

 

_Who I am, it's who I am_

_It's who I am, it's who I am_

 

Olli revealed. Jani accepted.

Jani had accepted the guitarist’s body and he respected it.

And Jani kept loving Olli.

 

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

 

And now Jani was on his side.

He was kissing every scar on Olli’s marked body. He let his warm hands wander over the scarred skin.

Curious fingers dragged over the uneven parts of Olli’s stomach.

Eventually they got rid of all their clothes. Jani’s body felt hot against his own. Hearts beating fast.

Their limbs were entangled and their lips were touching. The bassist caressed Olli’s cheek.

Olli kissed him on his nose and smiled at him.

 ‘I’m in love, I think.’

‘You _think_ you’re in love? Because I’m pretty sure of it’, Jani grinned as he pressed a soft kiss on the guitarist’s neck.

‘Yes. I’m in love with you, Jani. Madly.’

Here he was, naked with all his scars finally bared. Nothing to hide anymore. Nothing to be ashamed of anymore.

He felt free as he laid in the arms of his beloved bassist.

And Jani laid in the arms of his prince.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize already for giving our poor guitarist all these scars ;_; sorry sorry sorry, don't hate me plz


End file.
